Out Cold
by Sleepy Kokallie
Summary: As a battle left Marx with a sickness, Magolor has mourned for the jester as if he were slowly dying. Would Marx die? ( WARNING: A huge obvious ship in here which is Marxolor and also feels and oh... sickness and blood XwX )


**(A/N) Welp… here's another shipping story… (WARNING: Feels over an egg and a marshmallow… and also you may start hating on a butterfly)**

 **Magolor's POV**

As Morpho Knight let out another wave of sound from his wings Marx flew backward in the snow. We had been caught up in this fight for about... what 1 hour now, and Morpho Knight hadn't let his guard down. We were just trying to get back to the Lor Starcutter until Morpho Knight challenged our path. We haven't given up yet, even though we were battered around many times. I flew over to Marx and pushed him out the way as Morpho Knight swung a huge sword over our heads. Marx stumbled, "w-we have to g-get out of here, we're just getting... killed, slowly..." Marx broke off in a coughing fit.

Had Marx caught a cold?

Marx wasn't sick when we left...

"Watch out!" I yelled as Morpho swung the huge swords once again. Seriously when are we gonna get out of this?! I suddenly realized... I left Marx in that sword swing! I yelped as I floated over to Marx's dead-weight body on half-buried in the snow. I couldn't get through this alone! There was a slash on his eye, snaking around to his slightly torn jester hat. "Don't... leave me..." I stuttered with fear. Morpho Knight had gone... " _C-coward_..." I whispered under my breath. Morpho had left the battlefield before we even finished the battle once and for all. But he started it.

Never mind all of that! Marx is _dying!_

I just stared at Marx's half closed eyes. "Please don't die on me! It's my fault! It's all my fault!" I cried. Marx reached out with a trembling wing, "it's not your fault..." he coughed, "I won't leave... even if I do... I will watch over." "Don't talk like that!" I choked out the words.

"Listen. I don't have that... much time."

"Yes, you do have time! All the time in the world!"

"Oh Magolor, you don't understand... I'm surely going to-"

"No, you are not going to die!" I yelled. I couldn't believe it. The snow turned red, streaming with... _d._

"MARX! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" I shouted choking up a hiccup as tears roll down my face. Marx had been my best friend since I got introduced to him by Kirby. It seemed to be really a good friendship at first, but now, we're just as close as... best friends? Now he's dying right in front of me... how could this happen?!

Marx trembled to sit up.

"Magolor..." Marx rasped, "are you o-okay?" Ok?! How am I ok?! "Ok?! How am I ok if you're not?!" I cried. "It's ok..." Marx laid back down on the red snow. It seemed like he was submerged half-way in the snow. We were out in the open, on a snowy day, probably miles away from the Lor Starcutter. I didn't care for my torn up ears and all the cuts and slashes I got from the battle, all I care was that Marx was well.

Then I realized.

He was dying of the cold, not the loss of blood or anything else.

I pick him up from the icy snow. He was as cold as if he'd been locked overnight in a freezer. I look the gash on his eye. His irises were a faded violet and his pupils looked milky. I knew I had to do something. I slowly took Marx in my hands as I flew towards the forest, blood staining my cape and Marx's jester hat. I couldn't let Marx die like this!

* * *

Why did this happen? Oh right, _Morpho Knight_. We were having a nice day in the snow. It was such a peaceful day, throwing snowballs at each other, making each other out of snow. Until we came across a butterfly. Marx poked its wings violently until we realized it was someone. It lashed out at us with a sword and Marx stumbled out the way just at the last minute.

That's how it started.

* * *

I held Marx in my hands, he was trembling and coughing, his eyes milky and his hat stained with blood and frost. I threw my torn up cape around him. He was trembling so violently. I floated off into the woods.

Marx was so icy cold that I couldn't believe he could make it through the woods. No. He will survive. I stormed deeper into the woods. Marx coughed and shook violently, "Mags?..." Oh thank NOVA he was alive... "Wait... we're almost home."

"Will I die?"

"N-no-"

"I will... won't... I."

"No, you won't Marx! Please stay with me on this."

"Heh, I didn't-" Marx broke off in a cough, "make a mistake, or anything... to be friends with you." Marx slightly opened his glazed eyes, his pupils dull. I teared up as I saw the huge scar on his left eye. "No I will never leave you."

* * *

As we reached the Lor Starcutter, Marx had already closed his eyes, gasping for breath, coughing and shivering. I couldn't take this. I went into the Lor and immediately went into my bedroom. I laid Marx in my bed, pulled the covers onto him and backed off. He was rasping as he breathed, he seemed peaceful. I didn't want to bother him or anything. I went out of the room and just sulked. Why couldn't I have prevented this?! My friend was almost dead as I know it!

I'm such an idiot!

Marx would've never caught a fever if it weren't for me!

I was sick of myself for getting Marx in this situation. I heard a hacking fit of coughing in my room. "Marx?!" I was startled. "Marx!" I jumped in the room.

Marx was laying on his side, crying and coughing. I float next to him. "I hate Mo-" Marx cuts off in another coughing fit. "It's ok... tell me," I tell Marx, the words felt sour.  
"Morpho knight..."

"You hate him?"

"He left me like this! Not you! Magolor, it's not your fault! Don't-"

Marx kept coughing. I look at him with worried eyes. Marx lifted a wing and pulled me closer to him. "What is it, Marx, seriously," I told him.

"Could I spend the night... with you?" Marx finally said. Was that mischief in his voice? "Of course... why would I leave you outside?" I looked at him straight in the eye. I hug him. I felt so bad that I get him in this situation.

I sobbed.

I couldn't help it. Marx wasn't any better. If I weren't here this wouldn't've happened. Marx looked up at my face, tears splashed on Marx's face. He looked worried, even though his eyes were glazed and milky. I had a meltdown. Marx muttered, "Magolor, why do you care for me? Is it all worth it?"

* * *

Night fell as we were asleep in my bedroom. Marx was still rasping as he breathed. I couldn't sleep, I was still terrified of how Marx could've died.

 _Marx rasped for breath and his eyes, glazed and lifeless like glass. He coughed, "Magolor... I w-won't... make it... through this... blizzard."_

 _"N-no you will!"_

 _"Oh Magolor, you always seem so... determined... just to keep me happy..."_

 _"I am not leaving you!"_

 _As Marx let out a breath he went limp, dead-weight, lifeless. I couldn't believe he died in my hands. It was a fate I couldn't bare looking at. Just coughing and gasping for air as the cold cuts you off as your life slips away like a dove in a storm. Grief strikes me like a lightning bolt. Marx couldn't be dead!_

 _But he was._

 _It was all in vain._

 _Just in a blizzard, coughing and sneezing, fighting off a sickness. I cried out for Marx, he was like my only friend that would stay beside me. I took him in my arms. His lifeless corpse just hanging loosely in my hands. Marx's face turned ice-cold and his eyes staring endlessly at the snowy sky. He will never witness happiness ever again. "May you rest in peace... my lovely, best friend," I choked out the words. This just shattered my heart, all my emotions slip away._

"Magolor?"

I jumped under the covers. Marx has woken up. It's 12:23 am in the morning, and Marx ought to be asleep. "Sorry! I was-"

"Hush. I know, you're worried."

"I..."

Marx looked at me, his eyes gleaming in the moonlight. Was he feeling ok? I laid a hand on his face to make sure his temperature was normal. He was fine alright... "Are you sure you're ok?" I ask him.

"Of course I am! Just that you're so worried about me."

"Marx, you gotta take this seriously... you're sick-"

"Am I?" Marx questioned, there were challenge and mischief in his voice. Darn, he's so cute but mischievous, he could steal your sweets if you just hold it in front of him. "Yes, you are..." I finally answered.

"But you're not sick, and you've been next to me almost all night."

"I can't make sure..." he's clever, his questioning and challenge just made me slightly dizzy with all the past thoughts of battle and snow. "Well... goodnight again..." Marx yawned as he went straight back to bed. Darn, he's so clever and his questions whirl around my head. Has he gotten better already?

No matter.

He was out cold.


End file.
